


skipping class

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Mike Wheeler, Trans Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Mike is a bit of a bad influence. Will loves her for it.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	skipping class

Mike catches Will’s wrist as he walks towards chemistry. 

“Hey, let’s skip class today.”

Will looks up at her. “We have a test tomorrow,” he hisses.

“Which means it’s just review today. And you know this shit.”

Will glances at the classroom before adjusting his backpack strap and nodding.

Mike smiles and pulls him through the hall, enough students milling around to remain unnoticed.

They stumble out of the back exit, giggling, and grab their bikes. 

“So where are we going?” Will asks. 

Mike grins. “Seems like a nice day for swimming.”

And they plunge off towards the river together.


End file.
